Steam on Fichina
by Foxboy614
Summary: After a mission on Fichina, Krystal hopes to get intimate with Fox. But because he was in "professional mode", she knew she would have to use other methods. Steamy Fox X Krystal fluff. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Star Fox or its characters. I am merely doing this for fun and amusement.  
This was a Fox and Krystal one-shot I had originally intended to post during December.** **But, I suppose better late than never, and it is a winter-themed story.**

It had been a long day for Fox and Krystal on Fichina. A gang of snow leopards had attempted to smuggle some illegal weapons to a group of shady customers who intended to use them to cause all sorts of chaos and trouble. But even with as skilled and numerous as the snow leopards were, the two vulpines were still able to dispose of them easily.

Meanwhile, Falco and Slippy, along with their two newest recruits, Miyu and Fay, were dealing with the customers attempting to purchase the weapons.

So, while they awaited an update from their four teammates, Fox and Krystal decided to contact General Pepper and update him on their current status.

"Greetings Fox." General Pepper greeted. "How are things going down on Fichina?"  
"Our part's done." Fox told him. "We have secured the weapons, and all we're doing at the moment is waiting for Falco and the others to update us on their progress."  
"Excellent work!" General Pepper congratulated. "Thank you, Fox. You never cease to amaze and inpress."  
"We're just doing our job sir." Fox said humbly.  
"Regardless, you and your team are magnificent fighters." General Pepper said.  
"Thank you sir." Fox replied with a smile. "We'll let you know the instant we hear from Falco and others that they're done with their half of the mission. Until then, Fox out." he said as he closed communications.

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Fox felt something cold hit him in he back of his head. Fox turned around to see what it was. While he did not see what it was per say, he did see Krystal standing there with a devious grin and a snowball in her hand.  
"Got ya." she said smugly.  
"...No." Fox told her while pointing at her, trying to fight the urge to smile. As much as Fox wanted to join her and play in the snow with her, he knew he had to stay professional when on the job.

But Krystal had other ideas.

Krystal waited for Fox to turn his back to her before she chucked the other snowball at him, pelting him in the back of the head again. Fox bolted around again to look at her.  
"Stop that." he told her, the urge to smile becoming harder to fight. And Krystal could tell from his voice and saw from his face that he was close to breaking.

However, Krystal decided that she wanted to have a different type of fun with Fox. She would be killing two birds with one stone. On one hand, she has been in longing for some time off, not only because of relaxation, but because Fox would show his passionate and romantic side. And on the other hand, she felt it would be a good way to get warmed up.

She waited for him to turn around again before she formed another snowball. But instead of throwing it, she held it behind her back. Then, as slowly as she could, Krystal crept behind Fox, waiting for the opportune moment to strike Fox with her snowball.  
When Krystal was right behind Fox, she tapped him a few times on the shoulder, trying her best to stifle her giggles.  
"Yes, Kryst-OOF!" Fox was suddenly interrupted when Krystal smashed the snowball in his face like a pie before tackling Fox to the ground. And thanks to the snow, it did not hurt that much.

Before Fox had the chance to get up, Krystal pinned his shoulders down and straddled his lap.  
"Wha-? Krystal? What are you doing?!" Fox asked, trying to figure out what had come over his girlfriend.

But Krystal did not answer.  
She just continued to look down at him with… the look.  
Her eyes half-lidded and possessing a mischievous gleam, and a sly, seductive smile crept upon her lips.

Fox felt his entire body heat up when he saw it. He was surprised he was not melting the snow underneath him. Any time he saw Krystal give him the look, he knew she was wanting to get intimate. And with her, Fox has learned that there are two types of intimacy; soft, or steamy. And given the situation, he was certain it was the latter.

Before Fox could say anything in objection, Krystal placed a soft, seductive kiss on the spot of his neck about where his jawline starts. From there, Fox was reduced to putty in her hands. And Krystal knew it too; the instant she heard him groan, he was left in her mercy. Krystal proceeded to kiss his neck, trailing her lips downward at a sinfully slow and teasing pace, occasionally nibbling his neck as well. And soon, she began to trail her lips upwards. Fox fought back as many moans as he could, but several still managed to escape.

But Krystal still was not done with him just yet. She moved her lips over to the other side of his neck, repeating the process. Fox subconsciously tilted his head to the side, giving her better access.  
"K-K-Krystal..." Fox moaned as she suckled on the sensitive part of his neck.

As much as Fox enjoyed it, his professional side kicked in once more.  
"Krystal… we need to stop." he told her as he gently pushed her off, making her whimper in disappointment. Fox felt bad about doing it, however. "We're still on the job, remember?"  
Krystal let out a long sigh. "You're too serious, you know that?" she asked dismissively. "Besides, our part is done, and our break is coming up in just three days. Besides..." she trailed off as she placed a warm, sensuous kiss on his neck. "There's no one trying to kill us. _.."_ she said in a low, seductive voice as she placed another kiss on his neck. "No teammates to worry about… **_*kiss*_** It's just you and me… all alone."  
Fox smiled, signaling that he was on the verge of giving in. "Well… you make a fair argument." he admitted. "But I-"

* Beep! Beep! Beep! *

The sound of his communicator going off interrupted the two vulpines. So Krystal let him sit up, but she was still straddling his lap. Fox pressed a button to open communications.

"Falco here. I've got some good news Fox." Falco said.  
"What is it?" Fox asked.  
"We caught the buyers, and a prison transport ship is on its way to pick them up." Falco told him, excitement and joy in his voice. "And on top of that, when we report back to General Pepper to collect our reward, it's break time!"  
"Oh, sweet!" Fox exclaimed with joy. Krystal was happy as well, her tail wagging rapidly.  
"My thoughts exactly." Falco said with a slight chuckle. "Anyways, we'll have to bring the Great Fox by Fichina, so we'll let you know when we're close by. In the mean time, you two love-birds enjoy some alone time."  
Krystal smiled in satisfaction upon hearing Falco say that.  
"Ok. Can do, bud. Thanks for letting us know, and good work. Fox out." Fox said as he closed communications.

When he looked back at Krystal, she had that look on her face once again.  
"So… now we're on break?" she asked suggestively.  
"As of now, yes we are." Fox replied.  
Krystal pinned Fox down again, her seductive smile still on her lips as she snaked her arms around his neck. "Well then… in that case… I guess there's nothing holding us back then, huh?"  
"I guess not." Fox admitted with a smile as his hands gripped her hips.

Smiling, Krystal leaned in and kissed Fox tenderly on the lips, wasting no time in slipping her tongue past his lips and teeth before softly caressing his tongue with her own. The feeling of her tongue rubbing against his was warm and soft, and it sent a static shock up and down his spine. Fox moaned in pleasure, and soon he began to swirl his tongue around hers before moving it into her mouth, exploring and tasting every dip and crevice of her mouth. Krystal moaned in his mouth; the feeling of their tongues clinging and rubbing together made both of their bodies sear with pleasure.

Pretty soon, Fox rolled them over so that he was now on top as he kissed Krystal harder, their tongues now wrestling more vigorously. Fox began to rub her sides in desire as he moved his lips to her neck, kissing, nibbling, and suckling her neck, causing Krystal to arch her back and moan in delight. From there, Fox continued to allow his lips to roam around her neck, sending her insides flaring up like a wildfire. Soon, Fox moved his lips back up to Krystal's, and their tongues were engaged in another battle. Krystal started to playfully lick the roof of his mouth, making Fox shudder in delight. He decided to repay the favor by lightly trapping her tongue with his teeth before gently sucking on her tongue, sending her off into ecstasy as her legs wrapped around his waist.

 _"And he talks about the effect I have on HIM."_ Krystal thought. But she was not complaining; she actually likes it when Fox turns the tables on her and makes HER blush and sends HER temperature rising.

When the need to breathe became to great to ignore, they broke away, with Fox gently tugging at her lower lip with his teeth. They smiled lovingly, feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside.  
"Amazing as always Fox." Krystal commented as she licked her lips, where his taste still lingered.  
"I try." Fox replied with a warm blush. Krystal smiled and unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

Fox then rolled off of Krystal and held her close to him. Krystal sighed in content as she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest as Fox gently rubbed her back and side. Their steamy moment of intimacy had now become a soft one. And there they remained for who knows how long, both warm, content, and in each other's arms. And luckily for them, the weather was not cold enough to cause hypothermia.

When they were done cuddling, they decided to have a snowball fight. Both were having a good time, laughing and chucking snowballs at each other.

But when Falco contacted Fox to say that they were close by, Fox and Krystal stopped and made their way back to their ships, hand-in-hand.  
"I think this was a good start to our break, huh?" Krystal asked.  
"I think so." Fox said. "But I can't wait to get back to the ship and relax in the hot tub and warm up."  
"Is that so?" Krystal questioned as she looked over at Fox with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mind if I join you?"  
"Not at all." Fox said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "In fact, I look forward to it." he told her in a low, husky voice that made her face glow red.  
 _"...Dang it Fox."_ she thought. _"Why must you do this to me?"_

But Krystal was not truly upset.  
And the thought of seeing Fox's hot body was one of the only things on her mind.

 ***Done! How was it? Too steamy? Let me know, if you want.  
And as always, I'll see y'all around.  
God bless, and stay safe.**


End file.
